


Eli and Friends

by solidsnakessolidcakes



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidsnakessolidcakes/pseuds/solidsnakessolidcakes
Summary: Eli's Militia isn't loved enough. And also I want everyone freaking out over baby Mantis. Don't ask.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bold in kikongo (I don't have a way to translate it, sorry!) and italics are thoughts.

After Eli's kingdom got blown to hell, he assumed most of his old friend had died. He was mildly disappointed, but it wasn't like it was haunting him.

He was highly, highly incorrect.

Turns out Baby Tretij was far more sympathetic than he is now, and had ended up rescuing most, if not all of them. Why did Eli find this out?

Special Operations FOXHOUND was taking a trip to Africa. And didn't want to pay for a hotel for all of them.

When Mantis suggested they stay with them Eli actually laughed in his face. Even if they were still alive certainly they wouldn't be in one place, right?

Wrong, again.

Turns out while Mantis had been in contact with them and they had taken up residence where Masa Village used to be, renaming it, " **Mamba's Village,** " after Eli, who they apparently still considered their leader despite not having contact with him for at least a decade.

Eli was a little cautious about the whole thing. He know Mantis wasn't lying to him, but what if they were lying to Mantis? He wouldn't put it past some of them.

Oh well, it was too late. He was already flying everyone there. He should really stop brooding and focus on flying. Although, maybe it would be good to space out, since Wolf and Raven couldn't learn to shut their mouths.

All the reminiscing on past memories made him remember what Mantis looked like before, too. Maybe he could join in on their gossip?

_Eli if you even try to tell them what I looked like when I was twelve I can and will force your mouth shut._

Apparently Mantis had also changed attitudes. That got a small, annoyed noise from the back seat.

Thinking about it, though, Tretij did look very cute back then. Like some kind of strange marionette, almost. Well, if he was a doll he would probably be haunted. That thought made him smile.

Little Tretij, the haunted marionette doll. There was another annoyed noise from the back seat.

Before he could even think to open his mouth and tell everyone how cute Tretij was back then he noticed land, and if his map was right, then that meant that they should find the airport soon. From there they would travel by jeep for a few hours. He idly hoped everyone knew how to speak at least one of the languages spoken here. Probably not, if he was being honest.

He flew almost absentmindedly for another hour, before finally starting to land. At least being in a familiar area seemed to put Mantis in a better mood.

Mantis was in charge of driving. Eli, however, was napping. He hadn't slept fr however long it took to get to Africa, he hadn't been timing, and he had to deal with Wolf's blabbering. She was his second best friend, just behind Mantis, but yet her gossip was mind-numbing when you were trying to focus.

He was woken up a few hours later by shouting. His first instinct was to reach for his gun, but upon looking outside of the jeep he saw a group of familiar-looking men all surrounding Mantis talking very, very loudly in kikongo.

They were all calling him **little boy**. That was when Eli realized he never actually introduced Tretij to them back then. Oh well.

When he started to get out of the jeep attention finally turned away from Mantis. And onto him.

Fuck.

Before he even got a chance to get his bearings at least twenty voices started at once, all shouting. He was even hugged a few times.

Did they just call him short? It wasn't his fault they all grew up to be giants!

When the crowd finally broke up be took a deep, long breath and tried to ignore the weird looks from Octopus, Wolf and Raven.

" **I trust Ma... Little Boy told you we would be coming to stay for a few months?** " He gt a glare from Mantis. He only smirked in response.

" **Yes! Boy told us you had grown! And that you had a new unit!** " One of them shouted. Eli sighed quietly.

" **Indeed. That there is Sniper Wolf, like that** Quiet **chick but less cool,** " Mantis audibly snorted, " **The big guy is Vulcan Raven, and the little guy is Decoy Octopus.** "

All of them started chattering once more before one of them shouted out, " **Do they speak kikongo?"**

He shook his head wordlessly before actually answering out loud, " **No. I don't think, especially since they look very confused. Um, where are we going to stay?"**

They were lead to the boat, still there yet falling apart before the guide turned, pointing to a rather large house that Eli was certain wasn't there before.

Before they could even all get settled down they all appeared again. Christ, this is going to be fun.

They were holding a massive binder. Then Eli belatedly remembered that back then one of them had gotten a Polaroid camera back then.

Fuck, that binder was filled with pictures. This was like going to an embarrassing mom's house.

"Do any of you speak Africaans?" They asked everyone but him and Mantis politely.

"Yes." Wolf and Octopus answered before glaring at each other.

"Do you want to see pictures?"

"Of?"

"Mamba and little boy!"

"Who?"

"Mamba and little boy!" this time they pointed to Eli and Mantis, and Wolf's face lit up with realization.

"Yes, we would love to!" Eli buried his head in his hands.

The binder landed with a loud thump, and without hesitation they started flipping through. Eli dimly noticed most of them were of him when he wasn't looking, some even of him with his back turned. God, those kids really were weird.

"Look at his jacket," Wolf whispered softly, half-laughing.

"He was shirtless even back then," Octopus whispered back, equally amused. Eli laid stomach down on his bed. Of course that didn't last and he looked up as soon as Wolf let out a squeak that sounded somewhat like she was dying.

"Oh my GOD, Mantis! Look at you! You were so  _tiny!_ And you had _red hair_! Why would you ever shave that!? Oh my god, that's so cute!" She gushed, grabbing Mantis' arm.

"He never changed his aesthetic in all these years," Octopus joked, Raven finally getting in on the fun.

"Is that boss, right next to him?"

"Yes!"

Eli rolled his eyes.

"We were twelve, okay?"

"You guys were both so small! I cold crush you!"

"Good lord, I was average height! Mantis is floating!"

"Small kids," one of the militia said happily. They didn't speak English well, but they did speak it.

That went on for hours. They went through every photo they could find of Mantis, especially ones with Eli in it, which was most of them, endlessly gushing about how tiny and cute he was.

_See, I'm not the only one._

_Shut up, Eli._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I AM making baby Mantis meeting big FOXHOUND content I need it in my life

At some point Eli stopped questioning the things that happened to him. Probably shortly after him and everyone else should've died... or did they die? That might explain some things.

For instance, why there was a familiar small, curly haired redhead with a gas mask and straitjacket standing (or rather, hovering) in front of him.

"What. The fuck," He said slowly, and with that the boy promptly disappeared. So he dismissed it for the rest of the day. That was, until...

"Liquid! Why is there a weird blond shirtless kid in the garden!?" Wolf shouted, making Eli sigh deeply. Assuming the little Tretij he had seen earlier was real, that could only mean one thing.

He walked out into the garden and sure enough his assumption was correct. Sitting on top of the fence was as previously mentioned, a small, blond, shirtless boy in a green jacket.

"That is me," Eli said bluntly, glancing at Wolf. She snorted in response.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Oh come on I... Well... Where is Tretij and what did you do with him!?" The small boy tried to seem more intimidating than he already was. Somewhat impressive, actually.

"Oh my god Liquid what the hell was your accent that is the fakest shit I've ever heard," In an instant Wolf was holding his arm excitedly and staring at twelve-year-old Eli with wide eyes.

"Where is Tretij!?" The smallest blond demanded, clenching his fists.

"I dunno. I saw him earlier and he left."

"Who's Tretij?"

"Don't ask questions, Wolf."

The Mini-Eli blinked before jumping off the fence, pushing straight past both of the adults and into the house, where he then sat himself on the couch. Mantis gave him an odd look.

"Don't ask, babe, he's just here now," Big-Eli said, walking into the kitchen, "Hey mini-me want some food?"

"No," He responded sharply, and when he glanced back at him little Tretij was seated right next to him, with Mantis studying them with confused and slightly judgmental eyes.

"Why are there children??" Octopus asked loudly, making Tretij cringe and move further toward mini-Eli, away from the loud noise.

"We do not know," Mantis said sharply, "now be quiet. You're being worse than Eli."

"Which one?" big-Eli asked lightheartedly.

"Both," He shrugged, "by the way, we need a way to differentiate you two."

"It's fine call him Eli and call me Liquid."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh my god, shut up brat."

"I'm apparently _you_!"

"Yeah, I was a brat. Now shut the hell up."

Eli sneered, pulling his lips back from his teeth a little. Tretij hummed gently, placing a covered hand on his bare thigh.

"And who's the redhead?" Octopus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"His name is Tretij," Eli responded automatically, turning his sharp gaze to Octopus.

"And how do you know him?"

"That's for me to know and you to shut up about."

"It's baby Mantis," Liquid cut in, flipping his hair as he walked into the living room to restore the peace.

"What?" The brunette sounded shocked. Liquid snorted.

"Yep."

"Why did you ever shave your head!?"

"Please stop talking about this."

Seriously, you were so cute, oh my god!" He carefully touched the ball of frizzy red hair, earning an absolute terrified squeak and Tretij promptly disappearing. Eli snarled.

"Don't touch him!" He ordered sharply, his fists tightening so much his nails left little half-circles.

"Christ, sorry," Octopus backed away, lifting his hands up.

The next they saw of Tretij was when Wolf came back in. He had an arm wrapped firmly around his middle, holding him like he was a stuffed animal.

"Please don't touch him," Eli asked, walking over and tugging sharply on her arm.

"No! Look at him he's adorable!"

"Let go of him! He doesn't want to be touched!"

"He's so cute!"

"Let go of him you little bitch!!"

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me! He doesn't want your greasy ass hands all over him, let go!"

"You're a fucking brat, you know that!?"

"Let go of him!" Tretij flapped his arms helplessly, and suddenly the stove was on fire. Octopus, who was trying to make some ramen, cussed.

Wolf immediately dropped him, and he floated passively a few inches below where she was holding him. Eli grabbed his sleeve.

"I mean, you should've expected that," Mantis shrugged, and the fire disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently Liquid was more of a brat than he remembered. Dealing with Eli all day gave him a begrudging respect for Kaz for not absolutely snapping.

Currently he was trying to get them to go to bed. Keyword trying.

Since this was technically probably the afterlife they got to pull two beds out of nowhere, but for some godforsaken reason, they just refused to lay down and  _sleep_.

"Oh my god, why won't you just sleep? I'm trying to do you a favor!"

"No! Tretij gets scared at night!"

"What? Oh yeah," Well shit. "Here, uh, can't Tretij just sleep in your bed with you?"

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to get you to do this whole time!!"

"Hey listen, fuck you."

Tretij crawled into Eli's bed silently, looking as if they were trying to hide in the sheets. Eli patted his hair.

And that was when Raven decided to appear.

"Why the hell are there two kids here?" He rumbled, glaring at Eli. Eli glared right back.

"Don't question it. They're twelve-ear-old me and Mantis. Call the blond kid Eli and the redhead Tretij." He closed his eyes, at this point just wishing he could curl up next to Mantis and conk out.

Eli glared at Raven for a little longer before turning over and covering himself in blankets. Liquid sighed in relief.

Peace for a few hours.

Of course it didn't last. Apparently Liquid kept the same sleep schedule his whole life, because as soon as he was awake, so was Eli.

"How many people are here?" He asked, "Do you have a headcount?"

"What? Why?"

"Because, just tell me."

"Oh, you're asking for Tretij? Six, including you two."

"Okay." With that, Eli walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a peach, a couple granola bars, and a box of cereal before promptly disappearing. Liquid sighed through his nose.

He made himself breakfast, which ended up just being a peach, so he really didn't have to make anything, before walking toward the new room inhabited by the twelve-year-olds. He thought it over for a minute, since, well, Tretij was obviously eating and therefore didn't have a mask on, and Eli... Knowing how he acts now, and how he acted back then, he might get himself attacked.

He just kinda went for it, considering they would probably be ready for him. It's not like Tretij couldn't hear his thoughts.

He walked right in, and the first thing his eyes landed on was Eli, with his arms wrapped around the redhead, while said redhead ate a peach. He was getting juice all over his chin.

"Do you need something?" Eli snapped, carefully cleaning off his friend with a tissue.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask if you guys nee something."

"We can take care of ourselves."

"Of course. Whatever."


End file.
